Medical devices, including pulse generators such as pacemakers and implantable cardiac defibrillators, are frequently involved in activities that call for the sharing of pertinent information regarding the medical device and/or the patient utilizing the medical device. In order to support implanted medical devices in previous systems, special purpose data interpretation software running on an external programmer or a central server needs to be replicated and/or extended to account for implanted medical device data formats. The central server also manages large volumes of patient data from around the world. The data interpretation software is used for translating information received from the medical device into a human-readable format before making the information available to users.
Further, external programmer application software and server-based implanted medical device data interpretation software must contain logic to process data from multiple medical device models within a family. For example, not all features are available in all models, thus, the external software must account for this variety of features in rendering data for display to a physician. Therefore, both the need for the device specific data interpretation software and the need to account for a variety of features available between models significantly increase the size, burden, and cost of the applications executing on the central server and/or external programmer.
Still further, because the recorded medical device data has a tendency to be in a proprietary format, the integration of the data with the clinical practice of outside entities, such as hospitals and clinics, is difficult due to issues of incompatibility with proprietary data formats.
Additionally, legacy systems require data to be collected by a programmer or medical instrument before it can be translated and readably presented to a user. Some legacy systems require a network to be present in order to display data using a web interface.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.